


Heat Wave

by donutsweeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living without air conditioning can be rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

"I am really beginning to hate summer," El complained, grabbing her hair and lifting it up so she could fan the nape of her neck with her magazine.

"I don't know," Peter said as he came up behind her. "I can see a number of advantages to this heat."

"Oh really? What on _Earth_ could be an advantage to sweating so much?"

"Maybe this?" Peter leaned in, lifting her hair further out of the way, and ran his tongue along her neck before nibbling on her ear. "Shall we take this upstairs, Mrs. Burke?"

"I think we shall, Mr. Burke."


End file.
